


better left unsaid

by ralf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “You said you used your magic for me but... have you ever used it against me?”





	better left unsaid

“You said you used your magic for me but... have you ever used it against me?”

Arthur's eyes are guarded, dark in the flickering candlelight and Merlin can only imagine what it must have cost him to ask that question.

He wants to reassure him, the words already crowding on his tongue when a memory surfaces that belies his innocence.

Arthur must see it in his face because his jaw clenches.

Merlin almost falters, but Arthur deserves the truth. “Well... there was that one time I used it to rip you off at gambling.”

Silence. A beat.

And then.

“ _MER_ LIN!!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> wait until he finds out about the braying and the simpleton =D
> 
> link to the scene in question (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1rrdcxPFwM) if you wanna rewatch it
> 
> also archive trolling me again with the wordcount but what else is new *shrug* pls validate my efforts at being funny ok


End file.
